


The thing about lying

by LindsayHalstead



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayHalstead/pseuds/LindsayHalstead
Summary: A throwback to 1x10. "Are you lying to cover for Mario?" My take on their feelings and one take in an alternate universe."





	1. The thing about lying 1

_**The thing about 'lying' 1** _

"You are not lying to cover for Mario, are you?" Neal asked Christa. Christa sat at the desk where she only minutes ago ate a piece of Pizza.

She knew the question was coming, but she still didn't know how to respond. She wanted to be honest to him, but she still wanted to cover for Mario. Because what he does, for once is something she wasn't sure he could do.

Something caring and nice. Don't get her wrong, she knew Mario could be nice, but she never thought he could do something for a stranger. Jeopardizing his career for someone he didn't even know.

That's what led her to the following response "Are you asking me as an attending or as a friend?" maybe she shouldn't have said this, but Christa knew she would answer honestly if he would say friend.

"What's the difference?" he asked her, not looking at her.

He couldn't because she really hit a sour spot. It was unknown to him why, but he started to look forward to seeing her at shift and work with her. He desperately wanted to see if there would be progressing more than a professional relationship. That's why he asked her out for breakfast a few weeks ago. Which she declined, she already had plans with the other residents.

She was loyal to her friends, even if she would've loved to join him. A few days back they just met at breakfast and drank a few Bloody Mary's. Which in hindsight wasn't the best idea, because now he was in a compromising situation.

Neal guessed that there was a difference.

If he would've said "As a friend." Christa probably would've told him where he was and then he wouldn't be able to use this as an attending because she trusted him. She wouldn't tell him where Mario is if he had the role as an attending, which he officially had now.

"So, my answer is no, I don't know where Mario is." She replied and technically it wasn't a lie. She was aware of what he was doing but she didn't know where exactly he was.

"…I won't protect you." She sure knew he wouldn't, but she would get surprised when she sees how he will treat her afterwards.

"I didn't ask you to." And it was the truth. She doesn't need protection for something seemingly wrong, which in the end was a good deed.

Without a word Neal left, thinking about his decision he made. He knew it wasn't the truth and he felt hurt. Even if he shouldn't be hurt. But he mixed up personal with professional, which he would realize later in the day.

Still sitting there was Christa watching Neal walk away. Was this really the right decision? She asked herself.

She sensed how their professional relationship blossomed into a friendship, no wonder with the amount of Bloody Mary's they shared.

The last thought she had before her pager announced an emergency was about her decision to cover for Mario and it was, it was an important step to "grow-up" for Mario and Christa knew if he wouldn't have the support he would still stay the same. Also, it was worth it, because this boy wouldn't have to stay outside all day and night. She just must figure out how to deal with Neal.


	2. The thing about lying 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My alternate universe to "You are not lying to cover for Mario, are you?"

_**The thing about 'lying' 2** _

"You are not lying to cover for Mario, are you?" Neal asked Christa.

That's a part he regretted about being her attending. But they promised each other to split professional from personal. But sometimes it doesn't work.

"Are you asking me as attending or as my husband?" she asked him and that he looked surprised was a lie. His expression was still the same, but Christa knew Neal and his eyes told her that he was surprised. She was the one mixing things up, not him.

"What's the difference?" he asked. 'Bad move' he said to himself and internally slapping himself.

Of all the things he could've said he asked what the difference between their marriage and working together was. He could see a short flick in her eyes. She was pissed but he knew she wouldn't start to fight with him in the public.

"You know there's a difference, Neal!" she sternly said, arms crossed.

He had now to make the right move, which was difficult. If she would confide in him from husband and wife there was no change he could do anything as attending, because this would mean breaking her trust and her disappointment was the last thing he wanted or needed. But would he ask her as attending he wouldn't get an answer he could work with.

"As a husband." He said, and he was wondering if this was the right decision. But she didn't understand, giving him a confused look. Which looked cute, he had to add.

"I am asking you as your husband." He told her and walked closer to her. They got married almost six months ago, after they met in her fourth year in medical school as he had a lesson to teach.

_She wasn't in the class he presented in, but she almost ran him over, because she was late for lesson. Ending up with dumbstruck with her beauty but without her name or anything he had a hard time teaching the class._

_At lunch he saw her again, but she was talking to one of her friends, he assumed. He really wanted to know her name, getting to know her. But the later it got the lesser he believed in a chance._

_Leaving the school, he had an eye open for the blond doctor-to-be. Then he saw her, waiting for the bus. He quickly walked over and started with a "Hi!" which was rather awkward._

_After her also awkward "Hello.", she probably remembered who he was, he asked her for her name and phone number._

" _I'm Neal and I…uhm. I just wanted to know what your name is." Yep, even awkward was underrated for this conversation he started but what he didn't know was the charm of his thousand-watt smile._

" _Hi Neal…I'm Christa." She said after a break and shook his hand, smiling brightly._

_A smile he could see himself falling for. The start of a wonderful love story._

He now was back in the presence, the trip down memory lane ending for both.

Christa continued to talk.

The phrase "It stays between us." Was pointless because she knew he wouldn't tell anyone.

"I don't know where Mario is, but you and I know what he is doing. We know it's wrong, but it's the best damn thing he has done since starting his residency here!" she whispered in a demanding voice.

He heard everything but the outstanding couldn't hear a word.

He had to agree with his wife, because he knew she was right. Most of the time she was right.

Looking to the right and then to the left he let out a silent huff and looked at Christa, which wasn't the best idea.

When he looked at her he just couldn't help himself. He always calmed down, even if it was her he was mad at. That's why they rarely had any fights.

He didn't know why but when he looked at her all the problems seemed to disappear. She was anchor in times of rough sea and he just loved her for that ad for being herself.

"I know" was all he said, and he walked away then. But his eyes told her more than every word he spoke could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Chapter 2 will follow in a couple of days.


End file.
